I Want To Be Greedy
by MadnessinmyMethod
Summary: Money...women...power. He wanted it all and she was no exception. Mangaverse with spoilers up to the most recent chapter. Ling/GreedxRanfan. Rather fluffy.


_**I Want To Be Greedy**_

**By MadnessinmyMethod**

* * *

Money…women…power. He wanted it all and she was no exception. Better yet, she was a challenge. It was next to impossible to get Ranfan by herself. But even when Greed had managed that herculean task, there was the issue of the conscience-like brat yammering in his head about honor, decency, and respect. Greed had no desire for such things.

They were waiting in the lull before the storm. It was quiet. The increasing number of people that seemed to flock around him was scattered up and down the hall of a cheap hotel. Some were out on business and others were asleep while time permitted it. War was coming and then life would cease to be easy.

Down the hall, Greed could hear the never-ending argument between Edward Elric and Van Hoenheim. If anything, Greed kept the Elric shrimp around for amusement, but he found the chaotic and turbulent emotions of the adolescent boring today.

Greed directed himself towards "her" room. The old man was out with the chimeras and she was alone. It was a chance if he could make it. Ling immediately started screaming and bellowing.

_How dare you sully her respectability with this? She is far too honorable for you!_

"Careful or I might think you love her," Greed responded sarcastically. He was fully aware of Ling's feelings for Ranfan especially the ones his mind refused to acknowledge.

Ling didn't have much of a response and switched tactics to pursue a tirade about Ranfan's honor. Despite the nuisance, Greed made it to her door and knocked.

The door cracked open and her unmasked face peered out. "Are you Greed or the young master?" she asked tiredly.

"Greed," he replied smoothly. "Can I come in?" he asked, already inserting himself into the doorframe.

Ranfan didn't budge. "I don't think that would be wise."

"This brat is giving me too much of a headache for me to do anything to you, if that helps," Greed said, grinning toothily.

She did not return the smile but merely opened the door for him and said, "If you would not treat him with the respect he deserves I would hope that you would at least call the young master by his name."

"Right. Ling. He hates that "young master" gibberish by the way."

Now Ranfan smiled. "I know. He has told me several times before."

The only place to sit was a moth-eaten couch in the corner of the room. They sat, Ranfan sitting as far away from him as possible.

Greed had a plan for how to get the girl tonight. Ling could only stop him or make an impression if his will to argue was strong enough. But Greed could control what it was that Ling saw and he suspected that if he showed Ling enough of Ranfan some of that iron resolve would fade.

"How's your arm?" Greed asked. "Ed said your automail was acting up in the last fight."

Ranfan shrugged. "I'm not so used it yet, I suppose. I couldn't tell if it was failing me. I believe Edward thinks it has some loose bolts or something to that effect."

"May I take a look? I know a thing or two about automail," Greed lied.

She hesitated but allowed Greed to roll up the long black sleeve that covered her automail arm. He went far enough so that Ling could see the edge of where her skin met metal.

He turned the automail over, occasionally prodding and humming to himself, all the while admiring Ranfan's creamy skin.

The cut of her shirt was low. Greed swept his eyes over her cleavage showing Ling exactly what he was missing out on.

Greed could sense Ling's resolve weakening. He was pointing things out to Ling that the young prince had never noticed about Ranfan before. He had always thought her a loyal and remarkably talented young woman. Now Ling was coming to understand that Ranfan was, indeed, a woman—a very beautiful one at that.

The automail was diagnosed as "in need of tinkering" and Greed took the opportunity to lean closer to Ranfan as he slowly rolled her sleeve back down. He sensed her tense up as his warm breath danced over her face. Greed grinned widely and a slight fear carried into her eyes.

Greed wanted to be closer to her. Ling was protesting feebly now, so easy to overcome. He lifted a hand to stroke her face and then it happened.

A warm sensation rushed over his body and Greed felt his power waning. Roles had reversed. Ling was on the outside and Greed was trapped within. He gasped. "Greed?"

"No," he replied hoarsely. "It's Ling now. I'm in control... for the time being." Ling attempted to be calm but quickly found that Greed could easily reassert himself the less passion Ling allowed himself to feel. It was because of Ranfan and her unconditional love that he had any clarity at all.

Ranfan threw her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder with blatant disregard for all protocol. Ling tentatively circled his arms around her, feeling his strength multiply with the gesture. Greed was falling further back into the recesses of their shared mind.

Ranfan tensed, remembering who she was and what she was doing. It wasn't right or proper at all. But she found herself physically incapable of pulling away. Ling's arms were wrapped solidly about her. "Young master," she began, "please forgive my behavior. I was simply so pleased by your re—"

"Ranfan," Ling interrupted, releasing her now. He couldn't explain the feelings inside of him. All he knew was that he had to say something, _do_ something, before it was too late. "I do not know how long this will last. May we drop all pretenses and be open?"

"Open?"

Ling nodded and took her flesh hand in his. Ranfan felt the heat rising within her and almost wished she had her mask to hide behind. Her heart fluttered as he said her name again.

"Ranfan. As horrible as Greed I, he made me realize something."

"What?"

"That I don't want to share you with anyone. When it comes to you, Ranfan, I want to be greedy."

She looked at him with confusion. "I don't understand."

He reached out to stroke the smooth skin of her cheek, admiring the stealthy blush that overcame her. Ling liked the novelty of making a woman blush. "Don't you see? I love you, Ranfan."

Ranfan blinked stupidly. "You what?" she whispered.

Ling maneuvered himself slightly closer to her. Their knees were touching. "I love you," he repeated. "And I'll say it again if I have to. I know it's difficult with this monster inside me, but I want to be with you… if you'll let me."

She wanted to respond. Ranfan wanted to give him the answers he sought and she knew she could give him the answers that he wanted. But the words jumbled in her throat and all she was capable of was a choked sob and tears. The young master, who she would follow to the ends of the earth as long as he wanted her around, loved her.

Ling, seeing her distress, wrapped her up in his arms. He stroked her hair soothingly and whispered, "It's okay. I understand."

"No!" she cried and looked up, clutching his face. Her eyes were wild. And then he did understand. He understood everything. Ranfan was so close Ling could have counted her eyelashes, but he didn't want to. That was the last thing on his mind as he leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**Review mayhaps?**


End file.
